Chienne de vie
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE OS N'EST PAS CORRIGÉ ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ YAOI, PDVSasu, OS : "Quel con! Mais que je suis con ! Bordel je me demande pourquoi je ne me coupe pas tout simplement la tête avec mon katana ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Tout a toujours été de ta faute ! Bordel Naruto, même après ta morts il faut que tu continue de me faire chier !"


**OS : CHIENNE DE VIE.**

******/!\ ATTENTION /!\ : Je suis très mauvaise en ORTHOGRAPHE ( DYSLEXIE ) et cet OS n'a pas été corrigé !**

Et merde !

Putain de saloperie de connasse de vie de chienne !

Qu'es que j'ai foutu ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Merde ! Mais que je suis con ! J'ai toujours été qu'un connard fini !

Et voilà maintenant je chiale comme une pucelle ! Bordel ! Je suis un grand ninja, on peut même dire le meilleur ninja après ce que je viens de vivre alors pourquoi je suis incapable de retenir des foutus larmes ?

J'ai beau serrer les mâchoires, froncer les sourcils, arrêter de respirer... Rien à faire.

Puis merde ! Vue la quantité de pluie qui me tombe dessus personne ne le verra. Et vue la vitesse a la quel je cours personne ne pourra me suivre.

Toi tu aurais pu.

MERDE !

J'en peux plus. Je dois vérifier. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça sur ma conscience.

Putain même après ta mort tu continues à me les broyer baka !

Je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Mes jambes s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes de courir et je fais demi-tour.

Je me laisse porté et reprend ma course en sens inverse.

Bordel mais que je suis con ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je te voie là, allonger par terre sans respirer, pour comprendre que te tuer était la dernière des choses que j'avais envies de faire !

J'ai tout perdue dans ma vie ! TOUT !

Ma famille, mon frère, mes amis...

Mais toi, toi tu as toujours été là. Tu étais la dernière chose qu'il me restait. La dernière attache que je pouvais avoir avec ce monde merdique.

Mais bien sur moi, il a fallu que je sois aveuglé par ma fierté et mon égaux !

Du coup j'ai passé ma vie à minimiser ton importance à mes yeux. A tel point que j'ai fini par me persuader que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un moustique chiant et pénible. Le genre de bestiole qu'on sait être capable d'écraser sans problème mais qu'on arrive que très rarement à toucher.

Mais putain tu étais tout sauf un moustique ! Je le savais en plus ! Je l'ai réalisé lors de notre dernier combat, à quel point je tenais à toi ! Je me souviens maintenant comme ça m'a fait mal de t'envoyer au tapis et de te laisser.

Alors comment j'ai pu oublier et reproduire EXACTEMENT la même erreur ?

Non, voyons, que dis-je !

Ça aurait été que trop bien que je reproduise la même erreur !

Mais cette fois-ci il a fallu que je l'empire !

Je ne t'ai pas laissé dans les pommes.

Je t'ai laissé mort.

J'aurais beau prier tous les Dieux et tous les esprits, j'en suis certain. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre monde.

Si je suis si sur de moi, c'est parce que j'ai vu la lumière quitter ton regard et tes muscles se relâcher. J'ai senti ton souffle s'arrêter.

J'ai entendu ton cœur cesser de battre.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais demi-tour... Ca va me servir à quoi mis a par chialer sur ton corps inerte ?

A moins que Kakashi et Sakura arrive pendant que je te pleure et qu'ils m'achèvent avant même que je ne remarque leur présence, je ne vois pas qu'es que ça pourrait m'apporter.

Pourtant je ne m'arrête pas.

Quoi ? J'ai des envies suicidaires maintenant ? Comme si ma situation n'était pas déjà asse pathétique comme ça !

Néanmoins il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce qui nous retient sur ce monde se sont les gens pour qui on représente quelque chose.

Tu étais la dernière personne pour qui j'étais un t'en sois peu important.

Et je t'ais tué.

Enfin, j'arrive sur les lieux du crime. De mon crime.

Dure de définir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au pare avant sur ses terres totalement dévasté.

N'importe qui aurait mis des heures a retrouvé ton corps dans ce champ de batail.

Mais moi je sais exactement ou je l'ai laissé.

En quelques instants j'arrive en haut d'un énorme cratère. Cependant la vision qui s'offre a moi m'enrage au plus haut point.

Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Déjà, Sakura pleur a chaude larme sur ton corps meurtrie. Kakashi lui me fixe d'un regard haineux, voir même larmoyant.

Sans attendre mon ancien Sensei fonce sur moi, mais je ne suis pas là pour me battre cette fois.

J'active mon Susano et capture Kakashi d'une main. Sakura qui venait de se mêler au combat de l'autre.

Je les laisse tous les deux en arrière et commence la décente de la pente qui mène à ce qu'il reste de toi

A présent de nouveau sur un terrain plat, j'entame une marche lente mais franche.

Je découvre peu à peu mon carnage avec dégout.

Ta veste est en lambeau ainsi qu'une partie de ton pantalon, laissant découvrir ta jambe gauche brisée. Une fracture ouverte, l'os ressort.

Ton torse et lacéré d'entailles profondes et le sang qui s'en échappe se mêle à la pluie et à la boue, créant une mare poisseuse et puant la mort autour de toi.

En parlant de sang un petit filet s'échappe de tes lèvres ouvertes.

Tu nous offre un bien triste spectacle. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes.

Sans même demander quoi que ce soit à mon corps je tombe à genoux, la tête et les épaules basse.

Je pleure encore. Je crois que mes larmes ne se sont toujours pas arrêté une seule seconde depuis que je t'ai forcé à quitter notre monde.

Me laissant aller à une vague de désespoir je plonge en avant et je me retrouve les bras croisé sur ton torse, mon oreille appuyé là ou en t'en normal elle aurait pu entendre ton cœur battre avec mille fois plus d'énergie que celui de quiconque.

Mais là je n'entends rien.

Que le froid silence de la mort.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à te pleurer.

Je suis pathétique ?

Et alors ?

Je suis misérable ?

Ca fait quoi ?

J'aurais dû y penser avant ?

Certainement.

Puis d'un seul coup, je l'ai senti.

Une chaleur infime mais bien réel qui s'échappe de ton ventre.

On dirait... Une vague de chakra ? Pourtant ce n'est pas le tien... J'essaye d'analyser mais il y en a si peu...

Oh !

Kyuubi.

...

KYUUBI !

Dans un sursaut je me relève et crée un chidori et je t'envoie en un coup puissant en pleine poitrine.

Ton corps bondit à cause du choc électrique mais ton cœur ne repart pas.

Normal, pour un être humain normal.

Mais as-tu un seul jour été normal Naruto ?

Non bien sûr que non.

Je récidive. Même réaction de la part de ton corps sans vie. La seul différence et le craquement que j'ai entendu : je t'ais brisé une cote.

Rien à foutre, je te ferais revenir.

Une partie de toi n'est pas encore morte.

Kyubi et toujours là.

Et t'en que le bijuu n'aura pas encore déserté ton corps, ça veut dire que je peux encore te ramener !

_« AIDE MOI KYUUBI ! JE SAIS QUE TU NE VEUX PAS QU'IL PARTE NON PLUS ! »_

Nouveau choc. Nouveau bon. Nouvelle réaction.

J'ai entendu ton cœur battre.

Ce n'était qu'un « boum-boum » fébrile avant qu'il ne s'arrête de nouveau, mais il est reparti ! C'est la preuve que je fais bien d'insister !

Encore une fois je t'inflige mon chidori.

Exactement la même chose se produit.

Ton torse est totalement brulé par l'électricité que je t'envoie en masse mais c'est le dernier de mes problèmes ! Tu guériras vite, comme toujours !

Nouvelle récidive.

Mais cette fois ton cœur a fait un battement de plus avant de s'arrêter.

Je dois trouver une solution... Un moyen pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas une fois reparti.

Ca me dégoute mais je n'ai pas le choix : je rappel mon Susano.

J'entends dans mon dos Kakashi et Sakura courir vers moi et se stopper dans mon dos, incapable de savoir quel comportement adopter ni quel décision prendre.

_« Sakura ! Utilise ton ninjutsu médical sur son cœur ! »_

Croisant mon regard, Sakura sursaute. Certainement ne s'attendait-elle pas à voir mes yeux noirs tout aussi noyé de larme que les siens.

Cependant elle s'exécute et va se placer de l'autre côté de ton corps.

Pour la énième fois je renvois mon chidori, te brisant une nouvelle cote.

Mais ça a marché.

Ton cœur et reparti et le ninjutsu de Sakura l'aide à continuer de battre. Cependant tu ne respire toujours pas.

Sans la moindre hésitation je me jette sur tes lèvres pour t'envoyer une goulée d'aire dans les poumons. Je recommence encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'enfin, je sente ta poitrine se soulever d'elle-même.

Pour la première fois depuis je ne sais pas combien d'année un vrai sourire de joie pur se dessine sur mes lèvres. Un grand et beau sourire, comme le tien.

_« Ne te réjouit pas. Il n'a plus une goutte d'énergie en lui. Dès que Sakura va retirer ses mains il va nous quitter._ Coupa Kakashi.

_- Ne... Vous... Inquiétez pas... Sensei... Je peux... Tenir le coup..._ Répondit Sakura, déjà totalement à bout. »

Sans hésiter de replonge sur tes lèvres. C'est de l'énergie qu'il te faut ? Alors tu en auras.

Je te transmets tout mon chakra, mon énergie, ma vitalité par grosses vague qui délaisse mon corps pour aller remplir le tien.

Je t'aurais tout donné sans hésiter, mais au bout de quelques minutes tu te mets à tousser sous moi, m'obligeant à me reculer.

Tu tousse et crache beaucoup de sang mais je m'en fiche car je viens de voir un rêve merveilleux se réalisé, tu as ouvert les yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une nouvelle vague de larme inonde mes joue. La seule différence c'est que j'affiche cette fois un sourire niais dont d'habitude seul toi a le secret.

Sakura stoppe son ninjutsu sur ton cœur et commence déjà à panser tes blessures. C'est bon signe.

Toi tu reprends peux a peu tes esprit et cherche désespérément quelque chose du regard, finissant par plonger tes magnifique yeux bleu fatigué et soufrant dans les miens remplis de larme.

_« Sasuke ? »_

Comment fais-tu pour parler dans ton état ? Bordel Naruto il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ça !

_« Oui ?_

_- J'ai... Gagné ? »_

Je rigole. Que faire d'autre ? Tu viens de passer près d'une heure dans l'eau de là et ta préoccupation principale est ta victoire ! Dans un cens, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais perdu.

_« Oui Naruto. Tu as gagné._

_- Teme ! Ne te moque pas de moi. J'arrive à peine à parler..._ Réponds-tu en rigolant.

_- Je ne me moque pas. Ton but n'était pas de me ramener à Konoha ?_

_- Oui... Et alors ?... comment tu veux que je te ramène dans cet état._

_- Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Rentrons a la maison. »_

Ton regard s'illumine et ton sourire s'élargit.

Je sais que tu aurais voulue relever ton bras mais tu n'y arrive pas. Tu es a peine capable de faire trembler ton indexe, alors tu te résigne.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Recommence. »_

Je reste perplexe. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta demande.

_« S'il te plais... J'ne suis pas venue pour continuer de te courir après toute ma vie._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai dit que je rentrais avec toi._

_- Je ne parle pas de ça !..._

_- Mais de quoi alors ?_

_- ..._

_- Naruto ?_

_- Bordel Sasuke tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?_ Me réprimande Kakashi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de relever la tête que mon ex-sensei m'attrape par la nuque et me force à me pencher en avant.

Comme si elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur mes lèvres se collent aux tiennes.

Je sens l'emprise de Kakashi sur ma nuque disparaitre mais paradoxalement une autre apparait, bien plus forte : l'emprise de ton baisé.

C'était donc pour ça que tu étais si important pour moi ?

Pour ça que je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de te savoir mort ?

Putain mais qu'es que j'ai pu être con...

Naruto, je t'aimais et je ne le savais même pas.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je réalise ça en plus...

J'avais déjà eu le même flash la fois où j'avais renoncé à te tuer au bord de la rivière.

Me connaissant ça ne m'étonne même pas que j'ai refoulé ça au plus profond de moi.

Il n'en pêche que c'était une belle connerie. Et je jure de ne plus jamais la refaire.

Je me recule de quelques centimètres et ton regard croise le mien. Tu me souris et pour une fois je te le rends.

Ton regard tombe sur mes lèvres et je comprends ton message muet.

De nouveau je pose ma bouche sur la tienne pour t'embrasser, sans que ni Kakashi ni qui que ce soit ne m'y pousse.

Au bout d'un temps asse long c'est toi qui décolle nos lèvres, bien que tu gardes une tel proximité que les tiennes frôles les miennes quand tu parles.

_« Tu ne me laissera plus jamais, hein, Sasuke ?_

_- Je te le promets. »_

Tu te mets à pleurer et sans même que je sache pourquoi, moi aussi une nouvelle cascade de larme dévale ma peau pâle, se mêlant a la pluie battante.

Dire que j'ai été asse bête pour passer une bonne partie de ma vie à me battre corps et âme a fin de détruire de mes propre mains mon unique raison d'être.

Non, peu importe ma fierté et mon arrogance, plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. Je rachèterais mes fautes. Je passerais le reste de mon existence à te protéger de toutes mes forces.

Et ça je te le jure Naruto, car à partir de maintenant je sais que tu es tout pour moi.

Il en aura fallu des années de souffrance. Mais finalement il faut croire que le ciel m'a entendu.

Je crois que je peux enfin tirer un trait sur le passé.

Je ne serais dire pourquoi mais je sens que ce n'est plus que du bonheur qui m'attend à présent.

Je sais qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas, je vais devoir tout réapprendre comme un enfant. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur, pas avec toi à mes côtés.

S'en est fini de la haine, de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la vengeance.

S'en est finie de ma chienne de vie.


End file.
